The Family
by Kya-Healing Every Day
Summary: AU Roxas is the Mother. Axel the Father. The rest? The kids of course! Just the on-goings of the family. Ranging from conversations to relationships.
1. The Sitar

**This is so AU it's not even funny. Well actually, it is. It's based on a conversation I had with some people I RolePlay with. At the end I'll tell you who was who. ;) Though my mates from the site will know instantly who they are. There is some serious Gender-Bending to Roxas to make it fit. There are also a few OCs in here.**

**-The Family-**

Roxy sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. After a long day with the family, all Roxy wanted to do was sleep. However, she was waiting for Axel to put the kids to bed. The day had started normal, ended normal, now she just wanted to sleep. Normal was exhausting.

EARLIER IN THE DAY

Roxy woke up to the kids screaming downstairs. She could hear Axel trying to calm them down. He was always the mediator.

With a groan Roxy got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she was dressed for the day. When she got down the stairs she had to dodge two of her kids.

_Ax and I need to stop adopting so many kids,_ she thought as she watched Neku run after their newest child, Kaninchen.

The white haired boy held Neku's headphones, or what looked like Neku's headphones. Roxy had a suspicion they weren't and the real headphones were somewhere else in the large house. The rabbit boy was probably tricking Neku into something. When Roxy looked to see if she could stop them, they had already left the house.

Roxy sighed as she passed Olette and Zexion, who were talking about books on the couch. Those two were getting along well enough that she didn't worry. Demyx was sitting on a chair next to them, strumming his Sitar as quietly as he could. Since it was so loud in the house, Roxy wasn't even sure the instrument was making noise. Sora, Kairi, Shiki, Aqua, and a few of the other children were out of sight for the moment but Roxy knew that wouldn't last.

Roxy smiled when she entered the kitchen to see Axel working on making breakfast. The mother's smile grew when she realized he was humming one of Demyx's songs. Roxy watched her husband as he worked before she stepped into the area of the kitchen he was in. Without a single word the two finished breakfast before giving each other a kiss.

Axel left after breakfast was done, taking his lunch bag with him. Zexion loaded up his car with the five high school going boys, allowing Demyx to take the front seat this day. Aqua drove the other car, Kairi sat up front in that one. There were five in Aqua's car as well. Roxy and Axel had worked it out so that the boys could go together while the girls went together. This had kept too many arguments from arising.

After making sure the older kids, ones who had graduated already, were alright, Roxy went around the house picking things up. She put the objects in the correct rooms without much trouble. She had been taking care of foster kids for many years after all. She and Axel had decided to do foster care after they graduated college.

Next on her list of things to do was laundry. It took five hours to get all the laundry done. It took another two hours to put all the clothing in the right places. By the time school ended, most of the house was clean and ready to be trashed again.

"Let's see who will be coming home tonight," Roxy told herself as she walked over to the calendar that had all upcoming dates for all the kids on it. "Looks like Neku, Demyx, Zexion, Namine, and Kaninchen will be home for the night. Sora and Kairi are going out with friends. Aqua has a date with her boyfriend. Terra and Cloud have night classes. Gilgamesh is going on his two week trip. Looks like we might have a calm night for once."

When the kids came home, Namine and Zexion helped Roxy prepare dinner. Neku and Kaninchen went to the living room to work on homework while Demyx went to his room to practice. Axel came home as dinner was placed on the table, as their routine stated.

After dinner was through and the dishes washed, Namine and Kaninchen disappeared to their rooms. Roxy worried for the new boy since he didn't spend much time with the family, but let it slide given his violent history.

"Mom, Demyx is trying to make me mad again," Neku stated as they sat in the living room.

Ax didn't look up from his paper as he commented. "Dem is a trouble maker."

Zexion followed his foster father's example and continued to read as he stated "This should be interesting."

"You should break his sitar," Roxy stated, only half-joking.

"I was thinking about it," Neku replied.

Roxy smiled at him as Axel sighed. "Poor Arpeggio," Axel sighed again.

Roxy shrugged. "We can get him a new one."

Neku laughed loudly as he listened to his foster mother.

"Can we get some more books?" Zexion asked.

"We have enough books," Roxy stated. "You just read too fast." She was teasing him, but he really didn't care.

"I don't," Neku said before he stuck his tongue out at Zexion.

"I think we might need to buy some more anyway," Axel defused the situation. "I need some new reading material myself. And I'm sure the others won't mind shopping some."

Demyx stood in the doorway with his eyes wide. The blond was in shock as he listened. "No, you will not break my sitar."

"Sitar?" Zexion asked, trying to remember the previous conversation.

"Break it!" Roxy told the boy sitting next to her. Neku laughed some more as he listened to his mom talk.

"Smash it," Zexion agreed. He hated having to listen to the musician play at night.

"Otherwise, I will," Roxy teased.

"No! I need it!" Demyx screamed.

"Fine, I'll have Mister Whiskers cut the strings," Roxy shrugged. Mister Whiskers was the family cat that Roxy had gotten during her depression.

Axel stood up and patted Demyx's shoulder. "It had a good life."

Neku laughed as Demyx fell to his knees crying for his instrument.

"I have just the Pin for the job, too," Neku told his family.

Roxy held in her laughter as Demyx continued to cry. "Ax," Demyx hiccupped, "Axel, make them st," another hiccup, "op." Roxy laughed lightly as Demyx sobbed. "Mommy! Stop being me," yet another hiccup, "mean."

"I'm not," Roxy stated calmly. "I'm being encouraging to your brother."

As Demyx cried, Axel hugged him, trying to get him to calm down. It didn't really work.

"Enjoy your sitar while you can," Neku stated after poking Demyx.

Demyx started crying again as he tried to yell. "Brother is being mean!" his almost yell came out.

"Mean, me? Why I'd never," Neku tried to sound offended.

"Yes you are!" Demyx argued.

"I am not!" Neku yelled back.

"Kids," Roxy sighed as she felt a headache coming, "please. Stop arguing."

"But Mom!" Demyx cried.

"I said stop," Roxy warned.

Neku shifted around as he mumbled. He was standing next to Demyx as he managed to get out "He started it."

Zexion smirked behind his book as he though _I'm being good._

Demyx heard Neku and elbowed him.

Roxy narrowed her eyes at Neku as she stated the boy's name. Neku looked up and yelled out "See look! He elbowed me!"

"Neku, just ignore him," Roxy stated. Meanwhile, Demyx just whistled as he headed back to his room.

NOW

Yes, Roxy had a full day and all she wanted was to sleep next to her husband. As she laid down in the bed, Axel walked in and got into bed with her.

"Just be happy tomorrow's Saturday. I'll make you some pancakes in the morning," he mumbled to his wife.

**-The Family-**

**The Cast**

**ROXY: Roxas, the mother**

**AXEL: Ax, the father**

**NEKU: Michael**

**DEMYX: Kya, me**

**ZEXION: Ilaie**

**Location: Timelessnobodies**


	2. Homework

**Here's another chapter. I'll be doing this as they interest me. So when my RP friends and I do something funny, you will read it. It's slightly altered to fit my needs, but the conversations are basically the same. This one made me laugh when I saw it. ^_^**

**Reviewers:**

**MAKOTOkyuu: Mommy, I will most definitely be doing such. You and daddy demand it**

**-The Family-**

Roxy sighed as she looked over the homework she was doing. She had finally gotten around to going back to college. With the change came doing homework after the kids went to bed. After being confused for the hundredth time that night, Roxy pushed the paper away from her person.

"Bah!" she exclaimed as Axel walked into the dining room. "I hate homework."

Axel looked at her before taking one of her papers and putting a corner in his mouth. He smirked at her as he started chewing. Roxy could only sit there and watch as he ate her homework.

"Now I'm going to tell my teacher that my husband ate my homework," Roxy stated in shock. "I don't think they'd believe that one."

Axel shrugged as he took what was left of the paper out of his mouth. "Not your fault," he told her.

Roxy took the chewed on paper back. She finished her homework in the next hour. "Homework equals done," she stated.

Zexion walked into the dining room and swiped a paper from the table. He looked at Roxy before putting a corner in his mouth. Roxy stared at him before she found her voice.

"Stop eating my homework!" she yelled at the two males in the room.

"But it's tasty," Axel told her.

"But, mom, it's tasty," Zexion stated as he ate a paper.

"No, it isn't," she told him.

"Have you tasted it?" Axel asked.

"This is a new one," Zexion stated, "my son ate my homework." He smiled a rare smile as he sat down.

"My son and husband," Roxy sighed.

Axel smiled, pretending to be innocent. Zexion himself acted innocent by whistling. Roxy sighed as she looked at the two across from her.

"Love you," Axel told her.

"Sure you do," Roxy told him sarcastically, "as you eat my homework."

"At least it's loving noms," Axel stated as he patted Roxy's head.

"Love you, Mom," Zexion smiled as he went back upstairs.

**-The Family-**

**The Cast:**

**ROXY: Roxas, the mother**

**AXEL: Ax, the father**

**ZEXION: Ilaie**


	3. Riku and the Door

So while lying in bed after hanging with a friend, we started talking about Kingdom Hearts. Not really strange. But I started thinking... And this is what happened. Well kind of.

-The Family-

It was late at night. Most everyone was sleeping. Riku was lying awake in bed. He was still getting used to the new house he was in. He had only been there for a few weeks.

Suddenly there was a knocking sound on the silver haired male's closet door. Riku sat up and stared at the wooden door. When the knock came again, he slowly stood up from his bed.

When he reached the closet, he slowly put his hand on the golden knob. His breath was coming in quick drags as he turned the knob. What came out of the closet scared him more than anything could have.

With a start Riku jerked out of his bed. He was panting and could hear his heart racing.

"Damn fangirls," he panted.


	4. Presents and Hot Chocolate

A contest is being held at the new site after Timeless was destroyed, named **Disillusioned Reality**. This here is my entry. All of my usual genderbending applies.

DR DR DR DR DR DR DR

Roxy stood on the office chair carefully as she reached for the large box on the top shelf of her and Axel's closet. Many of the kids weren't able to return for the holidays, but she still wanted to send out gifts. However, her problem lay in reaching the box full of pre-wrapped gifts. She had one foot on a lower shelf and the other resting in the middle of the chair's seat as she tried to reach the edge of the box. Roxy turned her head as she heard the front door open and shut.

"Hello? Roxy?" Axel's voice called. He was home early.

"In the closet!" she called back.

"I thought we already decided that you're straight," he joked as he entered the bedroom. "And why are you doing something so dangerous?"

"I want to send the kids presents out so they get there on time," she answered as she barely touched the edge of the box.

"Let me," Axel announced.

He slipped past his wife and took the box down without any help of a chair. Roxy pouted and moved to plop down into the seat.

"I almost had it," she stated.

"I know, dear, but the mailman will be here soon."

Roxy wiped around and found the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand. Her redhead husband was right. With a gasp she rushed out of the bedroom. She ran all around the house gathering the large boxes she would use to send the presents. Luckily most of her kids were in areas close by. Many of them were gone, but she was happy they had friends and family to keep them company.

Axel shook his head and walked calmly to the dining room table, knowing Roxy would want the box of presents there when she got done. As he waited for his wife to settle down, the redhead worked on creating some hot chocolate for when the kids that were too young or visiting came home for the night.

DR DR DR DR DR DR DR

After a hectic day, Roxy and Axel were happy to be relaxing by the fireplace. Around them were some of their children talking about recent events, catching up, and just chatting. On the other loveseat across from them Aqua and Terra were swapping stories about their college lives. The couch was taken up by Marluxia, Sora, and Kovu who were talking about some game that came out. The rest of the kids were on the floor, lost in their own worlds. Demyx was playing the chords to "Jingle Bell Rock" being accompanied by Hanako, one of their newest foster kids, on her violin. Olette and Alistair, another new addition to their family, were playing a game of chess. Each person had their own mug of hot chocolate, courteous of their father figure.

Roxy took one hand off her mug to reach out and grab her husband's. The two watched their family gather as the first snow of the season began to stick to the ground. To the couple, it was a perfect way to spend the holidays.


End file.
